The Himeko Chronicles
by Joja-Lee
Summary: 'Hi, my names Himeko, and my life officially sucks. My parents are going on vaccation and they've decided to dump me with the wierd, maybe even homicidal, neighbours; just great'. Join Himeko as she gets up to all kinds of randomness with the Akatsuki!R
1. Crazy neighbours

**Well, this is completly rannndom! I was just sitting at my computer when this popped into my head, so i wrote it down, and i kept on writing. So this came out of no where, it's not even on my poll. tottaly random! Well i hope you like it; Himeko's realllly cool!**

* * *

Hi, let me introduce myself, my name's Himeko Hanazaka, and yes, my name means princess child, and no I'm not a real princess. I'm just an ordinary girl, living in an ordinary house, in an ordinary neighborhood, well, except for the hobo who sleeps in the bus shelter, oh, and the 'haunted' house at the end of the street, and let's not forget our really weird neighbors that moved in a month ago. So I guess my neighborhood isn't _that _ordinary. Well anyways, now that I'm done introducing myself let me tell you something; I am mad, no, I'm not mad, I'm fuming, you know why? Because it's my utterly gay parents anniversary tomorrow. You're probably thinking, oh what's so bad about that? Well I'll tell you what's so bad about that; it's bad because since it's their anniversary, they're going on vacation, for two weeks, two mother effing weeks. I mean, seriously? Who goes on vacation for two weeks just because it's their anniversary! _My_ parents of coarse, and they have decided that I'm not allowed to come! It's just them, all alone, by themselves, most likely having fucking sex! So I have to stay at home, but here's the worse part, I'm not allowed to stay by myself! And I'm 14 and a half! I'm old enough now to stay home by myself! But nooo, _"We'll have to get you a baby sitter Himeko, I don't want you in the house by yourself for two weeks, it's too dangerous, someone might break in and hurt you" _says mum. Pshhh, that's just her cover up story, she's just scared I'll throw some huge party and trash the place or even burn the house down. So you know what she does? She calls all the babysitters in town. But fortunately, all of them were booked out or didn't do long term babysitting, I mean, its holidays, what does she expect? So I thought I was off the hook, but then the stupid neighbors had to pop up!

_FLASHBACK_

_I looked in the mirror, taking in my blonde hair running down just past my shoulders and my aqua blue eyes; I picked up my hairdresser scissors and started to trim my fringe back a bit._

_DING DONG_

"_I'll get it!" Mum called out. I heard the door open, "oh, hello Itachi!"_

_Itachi? Who the hell is that and why haven't I heard of him before? Mum seems to know him, why don't I?_

_I quickly stood up, put down the scissors and rushed out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I saw Mum standing at the front door, smiling to a man about 18-20 years old, he had __black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair, his eyes were dark gray and underneath them he had long pronounced tear troughs. (AN: this is apparently what they're called, according to wiki.)His clothing consisted of a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. I noticed on the side of one of his shirt sleeves he had a strange fan, the top half red and the bottom half white. _

_Hmmm, I was expecting someone, well, more weasel like, but this guys drop dead hot!_

"_Hello Mrs. Hanazaka, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had any spare tomatoes? I seem to have run out." Itachi asked._

"_Oh, yes, of course dear, I'll just go get you some." Mum turned around and started walking in the direction of the kitchen. I looked at Itachi again, he caught me looking at him and gave me a small smile. Before he could see the blush forming on my cheeks, I quickly turned around and scooted off into the kitchen. I sat at the bench and watched mum scrounge through the fridge for some tomatoes._

"_Mum? Who's Itachi?" I asked her._

"_Oh, he's one of the neighbors who moved in last month."_

"_What? You mean those weird ones? Why haven't I seen _him_ before then!"_

"_I don't know honey, I've only seen Itachi and sasori, when I went over there to welcome them they seemed to be the only one's home, they seem to be very nice, responsible people Himeko, not weird at all." Mum answered back. That's when I swear I saw a light bulb come on over Mums head._

"_What?" I asked_

"_Hmm? Ah, nothing." She pulled out four tomatoes and started walking back to Itachi. I followed after her and saw her handing the tomatoes over to him. "Here you go dear, nice and fresh"_

"_Ah, thank you Mrs. Hanazaka, I must repay you next time I see you."_

"_Um, actually dear, there is something I wanted to ask you, you see, my husband and I will be going away for two weeks and we actually need someone to babysit our daughter Himeko-."_

_Oh shit. She wouldn't; no she wouldn't! Please tell me she isn't asking this insanely hot guy to babysit me? And even worse is he lives next door! Those people are weirdoes; once I saw this guy, and I swear half of his face was black and the other was white! And there was this other guy that had a creepy looking orange mask on, and he had a fucking chainsaw! A chainsaw dammit! I couldn't sleep for a week!_

"_And since you seem like a responsible young man, I was wondering if you would be up for it?"_

_Oh. No. she. Didn't._

"_Well, I guess we could look after her when you're gone, it's the least we can do, and you've been so kind to us over the past month." He answered giving her a warm smile._

"_Oh, really dear? Thank you so much. Himeko honey, come over here!"_

_Ahhh crap. I walked over to mum and she put an arm around me. "Himeko dear, this is Itachi, you'll be staying with him and the neighbors while we're gone, ok?"_

_I put on a fake grin and looked up to her. "Ok!" I said with fake enthusiasm._

"_Well, we'll be leaving in two days Itachi, so we'll drop her over before we head off, is that ok?"_

"_Yes that's fine, I'm sure Konan would be happy to have another girl around." He said with a grin. Konan? I wonder who Konan is. I hope she's normal like Itachi and not demented looking. "Ok, well I should probably get back, the guys are waiting for their dinner, bye Mrs. Hanazaka, bye Himeko, I'll see you soon."_

"_Ah, b-bye!"._

_END FLASHBACK_

So now I'm packing my bag because in two hours my parents are leaving. Yeh; just perfect. So now I'm stuck with a bunch of freaks, besides Itachi and maybe that Sasori guy since Mum said she saw him once and she didn't seem wierded out at all, for two weeks. I can't even see my best friend Scarlet, because she's going to Tahiti for _two _weeks; lucky bitch. I go over to my desk and grab my journal, my green laptop and my green I-pod, yes, my favourite color is green if you haven't already figured that out. I stuff them in my bag then walk over to my closet and stuff half of it into my bag. If you ask me it's stupid for me to pack my clothes and shit when the neighbors only live, like, two doors down, but what the heck! What I failed to mention before is that Itachi and the bunch of weirdoes live in a mansion; it's pretty big. Us? Well we live in a kind of semi mansion, meaning, not as big as theirs. I'm still not entirely sure who exactly lives there yet, the only people I know who live there are, Itachi, this Sasori guy whoever he is, Konan who I'm hoping by what Itachi said is a girl, the half black half white guy, and the scary, maybe even homicidal, orange mask guy, well at least I think it was a guy, could be wrong, and that's all I know, so far. I asked dad if he had seen any of them and he said he saw some blonde chick come out of the house once, but I'm guessing that's probably Konan; I hope. Ok, now time to change. I decided since I probably needed to make a good first impression and also look good for, coughcoughItachicoughcough, I'd wear my Favourite top, it was a green, plaid shoulder top,(AN: So I forgot what you call those tops, so sue me.) and I also put on my denim skinny jeans.

_Now where the hell are my converse? Hear converse converse converse._

I walk over to my wardrobe and yank it open. _Ah, there you are my pretties! _I bend down and grab my, yep, you guessed it, green converse sneakers and shove my feet into them. Ok _now _I was ready, maybe just a tad of eyeliner. I walk into my bathroom and grab my small makeup case; I get out black eyeliner and put it on, not to thick, not to thin, but just right.

WAIT!

I feel like I've forgotten something…..AH, yes I know! Manga! I need my manga! I jump, that's right, jump, over to my bookshelf and practically take all of my manga and stuff it into a duffel bag, since my other bag was overflowing with cloths and other shit. Okey dokey, Fullmetal Alchemist, check! Vampire Knight, check! Ouran high school host club, check! And my latest, Beast Master, check! Now anime! I walk over to my huge, yes, huge, shelf filled with anime. Mmmmmm, what should I take with me? I scan the shelf and take out Bleach, midori days, school rumble and fruits basket. They were my favourite anime, I just had to take them, especially School Rumble; I swear I piss myself laughing every time I watch it.

OK, I should probably get back to earth now, what's the time? I look over to my alarm clock on my night stand. Gah! Another hour? Sheesh, what am I supposed to do now? Guess I could write a farewell letter to my parents and Scarlet, just in case I die over there; I wouldn't be surprised. Man, that mask guy's still giving me the creeps! I mean, it's just like chainsaw masacka, but without the hockey mask, and in its' place an even creepier looking one! OH GOD I'm SO DEAD!

Ok, I definitely _will _write a farewell note! Ahh, let's see.

_Dear Mum and Dad  
If you're reading this right now, I'm probably dead, and if I'm not dead put this letter back in the envelope right now! Anyway, so I'm probably dead, was I murdered? Probably. If my death was mysterious, I was most likely killed by the neighbors I was staying with, ok? I swear they're freaks! It was probably the masked one! I bet it was! You should show this to the police after reading. Anyway, I just wanted to say, if I'm dead, I want Scarlet to have all my stuff, like my I-pod and laptop; don't you even for a second think about selling it or I swear I will come back and haunt you! Also I wanted to say that I love you guys so, so much! And I don't blame you a single bit for leaving me with a bunch of (most likely) homicidal freaks, ok? Oh and by the way, I want to be cremated, and I want my ashes to be thrown out to sea. Um, also, mum, I was the one who destroyed your roses, it wasn't the local stray dog, and dad, I was the one who broke your__ favourite__ wine glass; I'm reallllly sorry you guys!  
So I guess this is goodbye, I'll see you in the afterlife, you's better not join me soon, live long and happy and healthy lives!  
P.S-Give the hobo one of my blankets, in my honour ok? Thanks; seeya. ^_^/_

Ok, I think that was pretty good. Now just put it into the envelope and there, all good. Actually, I should probably write a warning on the front. _To Mum and Dad, only open this if I'm not in the land of the living anymore! If I am not dead and you're about to open this, I swear I'll kill you both! You have been warned! _Ok, that should stop them. Now a letter to Scarlet.

_Dear Scarlet  
If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. I was probably murdered, murdered by the people I was staying with. Promise me you won't seek revenge, even if that does sound really cool. Also, don't become one of those bitches, like the ones at school, that would be unforgivable. Also, I want you to have my stuff, I know how much you love my laptop, and please, take good care of my manga, remember to be careful when turning the pages, you could easily rip them, and don't scratch the anime DVDs. Oh and also; I don't blame you for leaving me here for two weeks by myself while you're in Tahiti, getting a suntan and meeting hot guys; I don't blame you a bit. Ok, I love you! (In a BFF kind of way) and I wish you luck in getting a boyfriend! You should totally make a move on Shikamaru while he's still single! Love ya! XOXOXO.  
P.S-Slap that bitch Karin for me will ya? And tell her it's from me. HAHA._

There, she'll get a laugh outta that one. Better write the same thing on front of this envelope as well.

"Himeko, it's time to go!" Ah crap, I'm off to hell now! Goodbye cruel world! "Himeko, hurry up!"

"Yeh, yeh, I'm coming!" I call out to mum.

I shove the letters into my duffel bag, sling it over my shoulder, and then grab my bag full of clothes and shit, and dash downstairs. I see Mum waiting at the front door, suitcase in hand. "About time, now come on or you'll make us late."

"Ok, ok." I say with a sigh.

We walk out the front door together, Mum locking it on the way out, and head over to the car, Dad's already in the front seat ready to go. I hop into the back throwing my bags into the trunk. "Ok," Dad says, "we ready?"

"Yep!" Mum and I say simultaneously, Mums sounding a bit more enthusiastic than mine.

"Well then, let's go!" With that, Dad backed out of the driveway and drove, two houses down; what a waste of petrol.

"Ok Himeko'" Mum says, turning around in her seat, "I'll walk you up to the front door, ok?"

"Ok." I reach into the trunk and pull out my bags, with a bit of a struggle. What? Those things were heavey! I then get out of the car and stare up at the huge mansion before my eyes. It was huge and pure white. The front of the house was magnificent; with a brick pathway leading up to the front door, bushes adorned with red roses lining the pavemen- wait on! Ok, last time I remember these rose bushes had white roses! What the hell? I walk up to the closest bush and take a close look at the roses. They were painted. Oooooooook then, _another_ thing to add to the neighbours weirdness; _someone's_ been watching too much Alice in Wonderland.

"Himeko, hurry up!" I look up from the painted roses to find Mum already at the front door about to ring the doorbell.

"Ah, coming!" I walk up to where Mum is, lugging my bags behind.

DING DONG

I look down at my feet and start biting my lip out of nervousness. Ok, I'm here, I'm about to walk into the house of supposed lunatics. I wonder who answers the door? Please be Itachi, please be Itachi, _please_ be Itachi! The front door starts to open. Oh god please be Itachi! Oh crap the door's fully open now, better look up!

"Ah, hello Mrs Hanazaka…..

* * *

**WOw, did you like it? I hope you did! Who do you think answers the door, if you guess right, you get a cookie! I'm doing this one for fun! Well if you're not to busy, why don't you check out my other two stories? I would love it if you did! Also, why not suggest some random things the akatsuki and himeko get up too? That would so help me with this story! ^_^  
K, remember READ&REVIEW, PLEASE! '/_\'/ Itachi wants you to Review!**


	2. I'm so going to die

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'M SOOOO SORRRRRYYYYY. I'm sorry I havn't put this chapter up sooner, but my modem died, so we had to get a new one, and it took ages to get a new one! I only just got the internet back yesterday! Wahhh, so I'm so very very very very very very very very very very sorry!**

**I really hope you like this chapter, so please read & enjoy! Oh BTW! Go onto my profile & vote so I know who shows up next!**

* * *

"Ah, hello Mrs. Hanazaka."

I look up, only to come face to face, well not really face to face since he's taller than me, with Itachi. YES! Thank you oh mighty Jashin!

"Good morning Itachi, here to drop of the goods." Mum says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Oh God, why do Mothers have to be so embarrassing? Why?

"Heh, I see, well we'll take good care of her." Itachi says, giving Mum a reassuring smile.  
Wow, he is soooo hot.

"Well then," Mum turns around and looks at me, "we'll be off now." She leans down and engulfs me in a gigantic hug. "You be good, ok Himeko?"

"Yes, I will," I say pulling away, "have a good time."

"Ok, buh-bye." I watch Mum walk down the pathway and get into the car. They both madly wave to me before setting off down the road.

Queue awkward silence.

"Well then, why don't you come inside Himeko?" Itachi steps out of the doorway to let me through.

"Ah, yeh." I bend down to pick up my bags when I see a hand come out and take them instead. I quickly look up to see Itachi's face very close to my own. Oh god, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!

"I'll carry these for you." He gestures down to my luggage.

"Oh, um, thank you." I say, recovering from my near seizure. Gosh, why does this guy have to be so cool, and sexy? Why?  
He picks up my bags and walks inside.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the guest room you'll be staying in, don't worry, it has its own bathroom." Itachi starts walking towards a large wooden staircase. It's not until I'm fully inside the house that I actually see how expensive it is. Everything was tile, ceramic tile. There was a room up ahead that looked like the dining room, then to the left there was another room, this one had a large wooden door that had a sign with a skull and crossbones on it.  
My eyebrows shoot up. Could these people _really_ be crazy? I could imagine all the horrible things that went on inside that room, urrrrr. "Are you coming?" I turn around to see Itachi a quarter ways up the staircase.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I'm coming."

I quickly power walk over to the staircase. I notice that there is yet another door at the foot of the stairs. A large white door. This one must lead to their garage. Their garage probably filled with sharp items, and chainsaws! Ahhhh! I'm so going to dieeee!

I look up the stairs to find Itachi nearly at the top. Yikes, better hurry up. I take two steps at a time and finally reach him just as he gets off the last step.

HUFF

HUFF

"Wow, that's a lot of stairs." I say bending over and holding my knees, while wiping my brow of sweat.

"Well luckily, your room is on the second floor, so we don't have to go up any more stairs." Itachi says looking down to me. There are three stories? Should have known. "Come on, the guest room is just down the hall." He starts walking down the left hall, and I hurriedly follow.

While we're walking down the hallway, I make sure to take in all the doors that we were passing. The first was just a plain wooden door. "That's one of the bathrooms." Itachi says from in front of me.

"Oh"

I look across the hallway and notice another door. This one is different. It is the same wooden door, but this one has a sign. Huh? What does that say? Sa-Sasori? Ah, that must be that Sasori guy Mum told me about! Well at least there's a sane person on this floor, I think.

We walk on in silence when I notice something odd. There's something strange here; it's too quiet. Much too quiet for a mansion with three stories.

"Um, so, where is everybody?" I ask Itachi. He stops and looks around.

"Well mostly everyone is out today, except Sasori, he's in the study on the third floor, Tobi, he's somewhere in this house, and Pein." He then starts walking down the hall again. Ok, doesn't seem to want to elaborate more on this Pein guy; weird, cool name though.

We walk until we reach the end of the hall. Itachi stops in front of a door identical to the others. "Well, this is your room." He says opening the door. He walks in and I walk in after him. Wow. The room's amazing! There's a double bed with a large green mosquito net surrounding it, looking like a bed fit for a princess.  
I see Itachi, out of the corner of my eye, walk over to a door inside the room, and push it open. This must be the bathroom. "This is the bathroom." Spot on. I walk over to the door and look inside. Again, luxury. There's a huge shower in the corner, you know, the one's that could hold, like, 5 people. There's a pristine clean, white toilet beside it, with a magazine rack under the toilet roll holder, holding, what I could see from here, a bunch of girly magazines. Ok, I think these people went a bit far preparing for my stay. Although, so far, they seem sane.

I step out of the bathroom and take a look around the room. It's just so magnificent! Like staying in a palace! Pfft! Who cares if these guys are homicidal! I'm staying in a mansion god damn it!

"Himeko, I'll leave you here to get unpacked, when you're finished, just come down stairs, I'll be in the kitchen. To get there, you just have to go toward the first hallway right across from the front door, ok?"

"Ah, yes, thank you very much." I say, slightly bowing.

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you soon." He says walking to the door.

I wait until I hear his footsteps fade away before I plonk onto my 'princess' bed with a huff. Ok, so Itachi is perfectly normal. So I guess he can go in my normal list.

I get up from the bed, quickly unpack my bags, and stuff everything into the gigantic, walk-in wardrobe.

I can't wait to see Itachi again. He's so placid and cool. I walk over to the door leading out to the hallway and pry it open. Before I step out, I poke my head out to check for any loonies. Ok, coast is clear. I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. This would probably be the perfect time to check out the place. After Sasori's door, I blanked out watching Itachi's back, so I didn't get to see any other rooms. I noticed that there were two doors I could see now, both with signs equipped. There was a door directly across the hall from my own, and one beside. The sign on the door across, read, 'Tobi', and had candy, rainbows, and flowers drawn around the name. There must me a little boy staying here. I move along the hall so I can get a better look at the sign upon the door beside mine. This sign read, 'Deidara', and had an explosion in the bottom right corner. Oooooooook then, these guys just upped their weird factor even more.

I walk down the hallway until I reach the stairs. I start walking down, and about halfway I hear a very familiar song.

_Are you ready kids?_

_Ay ay captain! _

I start walking quicker, taking two steps at a time.

_I can't hear you!_

_AY AY CAPTAIN!_

I reach the bottom of the staircase, and walk towards the dining room across from the front door.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

I go to walk into the dining room, to find that there's a hallway, in front is an archway leading to the dining room, and then there's a long hall in between. So from the front door it just looks like an archway to the dining room, but there's actually a long hall. The music's coming from down the right hall.

_Absorbent__ and yellow and porous is he!_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish!_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

I reach a double archway that leads to, what seems like, the lounge room. There's a large plasma TV surrounded by big comfy looking couches and beanbags. On the TV, SpongeBob is dancing around to his opening title.

_Then flop to the deck and plop like a fish!_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_READY!_

I notice a brown haired boy sitting in one of the beanbags, when he starts to sing.

"SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob Squarepants! SpoooooonggeBoooooob Squarrrrepannnnnnnnnts! Ahah aha hahaah ahahaa!"

I walk into the room. He suddenly notices my presence and turns around.

Holy. Crap. IT'S THE FUCKING CRAZY SERIEL KILLER MASKED GUY! ! This is all in my head mind you.

The serial killer looks at me. I can't tell what he's thinking, because of the orange swirly mask covering his facial features. Actually, now that I see it up close, it kind of looks like a lollipop. The guy suddenly jumps up, startling me out of my thoughts. "HI! I'm Tobi! What's your name?" He asks me while waving madly.

Ok, what was that? Wait…..did he say Tobi? Oh shit, his room's right in front of mine! I'm sleeping in a room, with a serial killer just across the hall! I'm definitely going to die here. Um, ok, so he asked me my name, really cheerfully to, but that's probably just a cover. Better answer him though, who knows what could happen.

"Um, I-I'm Hime-."

"Himeko, there you are." I turn around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Ah, I see you've met Tobi here, Tobi, this is Himeko, the girl that's staying with us for two weeks, remember." He says to Tobi.

Before I can even say hi to my, possible murderer, I'm engulfed once again in a suffocating hug.

"Hi Hime! I'm so glad Hime's staying with us! We're gonna have lots of fun!" Oh crap, he's already trying to kill me!

"C-can't b-b-breath!" I struggle to say.

"Tobi, you're suffocating her, put her down." Itachi orders.

"Ah! Tobi's so sorry Hime! Tobi didn't mean too!" He yells letting go of me. I fall to the ground gasping for air. What's with this guy? Why is he speaking in third person? And why is he calling me Hime? The name's Himeko!

"Ah, my name's Himeko, and its ok, I guess." I turn towards the TV. SpongeBob is currently annoying Squidward. Man I love this show.

"Himeko, why don't you join us in the kitchen for some morning tea?" Itachi asks me while helping me up.

"Oh, that would be lovely." I answer. I was hungry anyways.

"Yay! Hime's gonna have morning tea with us! YAY! Morning tea! Morning tea! Morning tea!" Tobi yells while twirling around pumping his fists in the air. Wow. This guy really _is_ loony.

Itachi leads us out of the lounge room and into the hall. We walk into the dining room, and set out on the table is the most magnificent food I've ever seen. There's sushi, fairy bread, I'm guessing for Tobi, buttered croissants, a fruit platter with fruits I have never even_ seen_ before, and just about everything else scrumdiddlieumptious.

"Wow," I say with my mouth wide open, "you guys go all out don't yous?"

"Yep! Itachi is the best cook ever!" Tobi yells, tucking a piece of fairy bread under his mask.

"Why don't you sit down Himeko," Itachi offers, gesturing to the chair beside his. I nod and take a seat. "help yourself" Itachi nods toward the food.

I reach out and take a croissant, and a few pieces of sushi. I pop a piece of sushi into my mouth and chew, savouring the flavor. "Wow, this is really good." I tell Itachi after swallowing the last bit of rice.

"I told you Itachi was the bestest!" Tobi yells, holding out a thumbs up.

"What's with all the racket?" Someone says from the archway. I look over.

Holy mother of Jesus. There's a god standing in the archway. A god! I look the guy up and down; and is he cute or what? He has short, tasseled, red hair, and I mean red, not orange, but a redy crimson. His cold, emotionless (hot) eyes a hazelnut brown. His skin perfect and smooth. The way his red, sleeved top clung to his muscles, and his black jeans showed off his manhood. Ok, not really, I'm just over imagining it now. But the dude's hot no less. He looks about sixteen, seventeen years old? Yup, this guy is going in my normal book right below Itachi. Hmmm, should probably make a hot book as well, #1 Itachi #2 Mr. God

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Saso's come to join us!" Tobi yells, jumping up, and snapping me out of my fantasy. I look back over to him, to find his eyes boring into me with a questioning look.

"This is Himeko," Itachi explains, "the girl that will be staying with us for two weeks." 'Saso' gives a curt nod, and takes the seat across from me. I watch him as he takes a few rolls of sushi and dumps them on his plate. He looks up, and catches me watching him. I quickly look down to my plate, hiding the blush most likely now formed across my cheeks, and pretend to be more interested in my croissant. I slowly look back up to see him, now, buttering a croissant, the tinniest bit of mouth curving upwards to form a small smirk. Great, now he knows I have the hots for him. Smooth Himeko. Smooth.

"Himeko, this is Sasori," Itachi points a hand in Sasori's direction. Ohhhhhh, I see, Saso, Sasori, good, this guy is sane. "Sasori, Himeko." Itachi points a hand in my direction.

"N-nice to meet you Sasori." I say looking up to him. I see he still has that smirk imprinted on his face. Wow that smirk is sexy. I so want to jump him right now.

"Nice to meet you too, Hime." He practically just called me his princess! Ok maybe not _his _princess but s-. Wait a second, my name is Himeko. What is it with people shortening my name?

"Uh, it's Himeko." I politely correct him.

"I know, Hime." He says smirking. My left eyebrow twitches. Is this guy _trying_ to get me to blow my innocent, polite, little girl act?

"Um, it's Himeko, not Hime" I say a bit more sternly this time.

"Oh O, Saso's making Hime maaaaaaaaaaad" Tobi says in a sing song voice. Again with the Hime. I really hate being called Hime; I want the KO on the end. Don't ask me why.

"Look!" I say standing up, "it's Himeko! Not Hime, not princess, Hi-me-ko! Got it?" Oh crap, what did I just do? The three of them sit there with shocked faces, except Tobi, he could be blowing snot bubbles right now, for all I know. After a few seconds, Sasori speaks up.

"Give the girl a clap; she came out of her shell." Sasori says, clapping slowly. Wait, he _did_ do that on purpose? That rotten, stinking, insanely hot, bastard!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Tobi yells, while clapping like a seal on drugs.

I slowly sit back down and turn to Itachi, who seems to be still in shock. His face slowly fades back into its normal self. "I'm sorry," I say to him. "that was really rude of me."

"No, that's alright, Sasori can be a bit rude too when he wants to be." He says, glaring at Sasori.

"Don't forget impatient too!" Tobi yells, stabbing a fork in the air. Note to self; stay away from Tobi when at dining table.

"Sit down Tobi." Sasori says, giving him an ice chilling glare. Note #2; don't get on Sasoris' bad side.

SLAM

Guess someone's home, and by the sound of that door slamming, they don't seem very happy.

"Yay, someone's home, come on Hime let's see who it is!" Tobi yells, jumping up from his chair, and nearly knocking the table over.

"Um, Himeko." I correct him. Man, how many times do I have to tell them?

"Awww, can just Tobi call you Hime? Pleassssse?" Tobi asks, pointing to himself.

"Fine." I say. I can't believe I just gave in to that id- "Whoa!"

"Come on Hime!" Tobi exclaims taking my hand and pulling me out to the hallway. He pulls me out to the main hall where the front door is. There, there is a girl with long blond hair, with her back turned towards us. Ah, long blond hair, Itachi implied that there was only one girl in the house, and that was Konan, so this must be Konan! Well I better introduce myself then.

"Um, hi, you must be Konan; I'm Himeko, the girl that will be staying here for a while." I introduce myself towards the long blond haired woman.

* * *

**So, ah, did you like it? I hope so. Haha, you all know who the blond haired 'woman' is right? So you can just imagine what's going to happen, omg, so funny.**

**Anyway, read * review Please...please pleaseeee review! I want to know what you think of it! Please.**

**Ok, so the next person to review this chapter gets to choose who shows up next, after dei-dei, KK? Cause I have no idea. Hahaha. ^_^/**


	3. God of the Perverts

**Le Gasp! I have actually updated! :O  
**

**Anyway, just a quick author note here to thank ALL of these people-**

**Angelfang, chibigurl305, Darcy of the Akatsuki, DeidaraAndTobi'sBFF, Sasunarufan101, SoraXBlue (thanks for the ideas, I think I might use them ;D), Narutofan3.24587, Aka sasori no yuki, ThrowingVividColour, Sasuna123, Lady Shiva 31, FantasyPhoenix22, chasegirl2, Ari298, Zetsufan100, MegassaTheBomber, Mahduree.x, FightOrFlight, and Anime Muppet.**

**Thankyou! For reviewing, favoriting(that's not a word but who cares), and adding THC to your alerts :D It means a lot to me so thank you ^_^**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

_"Um, hi, you must be Konan; I'm Himeko, the girl that will be staying here for a while." I introduce myself towards the long blond haired woman._

I visibly see the blonds back go stiff and hands start to twitch. Huh? Did I say something wrong? The blond turns around slowly and glares at me. Fuck. She is a _he_. Which means I practically just called him a girl? Great. I'm such a loser, and-HOLY CRAP THIS GUY IS HOT! What the fuck is it with this house and hot guys? That's three now!

This guy has long blond hair, some of it tied up into a pony tail, and a long side fringe covering his left eye and going down past his chin. He also has crystal blue eyes. My favourite. Damn. I awaken from my daze when the blond starts yelling his head off at me.

"Konan? Do I _look_ like a girl to you,yeah?" Does he really want me to answer that?

"Seriously, how dare you call me a woman you brat!" Brat? Is he serious? He can't be that much older than _me_.

"Who the hell are you anyway yeah? What gives you the freaking right to come into my house and start calling me a pissy little woman?" Well you do look like one right about now. You know, this guy might be smexilicious and all, but he's actually starting to piss me off a bit. Better hold it in though, don't want to have another freak out.

"And you!" The blond turns toward Tobi and points a finger right at his masked face, "stop laughing like a crazy maniac," Hmm good, it seems I am not the only one who thinks Tobi is a secret maniac killer person. "And tell me who the hell this chick is yeah!" Tobi stops laughing and looks toward me, then back to Deidara, and then starts laughing again, falling to the floor.

"Oh great, the brat's back." I look around to see Sasori and Itachi now standing in the hallway. Probably to come see what all the fuss is about, and did Sasori just call, what was it, oh yea, Deidara, a brat? Hah! Well take that mister pissy sexy blond woman looking dude!

"SASORI WHO IS THIS BITCH YEAH?" Oh no he didn't. Damn it! Can't. Contain. Self. Any. LONGER! HIMEKO FRENZY!

BAM!

Well, I guess this is an interesting situation, for four reasons. 1) Tobi is rolling around on the floor, laughing even harder than before( oooh, that rhymed!) 2) Itachi has a hand over his mouth, looking half surprised, half, I'm trying so very hard not to laugh but failing 3) Sasori had tried not to laugh but couldn't contain himself, which is why he is now bashing the wall with his fist, and, well, laughing his ass off, and 4) Deidara is lying on the floor holding his nose and trying not to get blood everywhere, while cussing quite colorfully too might I add.

OK, maybe I shouldn't have punched him, but he called me a BITCH, and you do not, do NOT, call Himeko a bitch. I should say sorry, yeah, I should.

I turn around to Itachi, "I'm really sorry for acting out of place, I mean you're letting me stay here, and then I go an-."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU APOLOGISING TO THAT SHIT FOR?" Deidara yells from behind me, pointing to Itachi, "You should be apologizing to me yeah!"

"I'm not apologizing to someone who called me a bitch." I say turning around and crossing my arms. Seriously, the nerve of this guy.

"Well I'm not apologizing for calling you a bitch!" He yells from the floor.

"What is going on here?"

We all stop what we're doing and look towards the front door. A tall, blue haired woman stands at the door, holding a grocery bag in her right hand, her left hand placed at her hip.

"Oh, Konan didn't see you get in." Itachi speaks up. Actually, when the hell did she come in? I didn't even see the door open…niiiinja.

"Just now, and what are you doing Deidara? I cleaned this floor just yesterday so you better not mess it up." Konan says.

"It's not my fault, this brat here punched me!" Deidara yells pointing to me. He called me a brat again! The little turd!

"OW" Deidara yells. Huh? What just happened? I look back down to Deidara to see him rolling around holding his head.

"What the hell Konan? 'What was that for yeah?'" He yells out.

"That, was for calling her a brat, also Deidara, I'd like to know what exactly you did for such a sweet looking girl to lash out at you like that."

"Ah…a call…bi..." Deidara mumbles.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

"I called her a bitch." Deidara says in a small voice.

"WELL then, you deserve everything you got!" Konan yells looking down to Deidara. Note to self: Never, NEVER, get on Konan's bad side, EVER.

"B-but she called me a girl!" Deidara whines.

"I wonder why." Konan says, looking Deidara up and down.

"Hey!" Deidara yells, "ah, stuff this." He gets up off the floor and walks towards the stairs, "Call me when dinner's on."

"You're not having dinner until you apologise to Himeko." Konan says, she looks towards me and winks.

"What? 'Hell no!"

"Well then, no dinner." Konan smirks.

"Well, fine, I don't want dinner anyway yeah!" Deidara yells back. He looks towards me and gives me a dirty look, then stomps up the stairs, Konan cringes at the sound of a door slamming.

"He better not break anything." Konan mutters to herself.

Wow, what a childish idiot, and he calls me a brat? Pshh. I look over to Konan to find her staring at me.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry, I've only just got here and I've already caused trouble." OK, I wasn't lying, I did feel a bit bad I guess, I mean, they _are_ letting me stay here after all, I should be a lot more polite, and also try to contain my temper.

"Ha-ha, no no, Deidara can be a bit of a bitch when he wants to be." Konan says waving it off with her free hand. My mouth drops a bit. I did not expect that reaction. Hmm, Konan seems really cool. Not homicidal at all. Must add her to the normal list!

"Ah, still, I'm sorry." I say to her.

"It's all good." She says back smiling.

Its official, Konan is the most normal of everyone in this entire house, besides Itachi.

"Well, I'm going to put away the groceries, Tobi, you can come help." Konan says walking towards the kitchen.

"Aww, but Tobi wants to play with Hime." Tobi whines from the floor. Konan turns around and gives Tobi a stern look, which seemed to get Tobi off of the floor and quickly rushing towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be going to clean up the dining table." Itachi follows after Konan. This now left me alone with Sasori. Great. Well this is awkward.

"That's a nice right hook you've got there." Sasori speaks up, slowly walking towards me.

"Ah, thanks, I guess?" Sasori was still moving slowly towards me. Shit. What do I do? I try to think of something to say, but I can't. Before I know it, Sasori's standing right in front of me. He leans down so that he's eye to with me. What the shit? What the? What's with this guy? He smirks as he watches my alarmed face and leans forward even more.

"It's seems you've sparked my interest." He says looking down to my lips; he leans forward as if going in for a kiss. I'm pretty sure my eyes are as wide as they can go right about now. He stops right in front of my lips, smirks, then straightens back up and turns around towards the staircase. He turns his head a bit, still with a smirk on his face. "Better be careful now little Hime." He says before walking up the stairs and out of my sight.

What…just happened? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY! I'm gonna' kill him! What the heck was that just now? I could feel the blush across my face already. Shit. Damn it all. I can't believe I let a guy do that to me. Come on Himeko! You're stronger than that! Next time he makes a move I'll send him to the floor! Even if he is godly looking…he's probably the pervert God. Pshh, yes, Sasori's name is hereby, God of the perverts! Yes. As you can see I like making nick names for people.

So what do I do know? Well this is awkward. Just standing in the hall. Awkward turtle…

So what should I do? Should I go into the kitchen, or should I go upstairs? Ha-ha, just kidding, man, I sound like a choose your own adventure book. Maybe I should go and apologise to Deidara? Of coarse he has to to apologise to me as well, if he doesn't I'll knock his brains out…again. But maybe I did go a bit overboard, I really have to control my temper. But geeze, he gets defensive when it comes to his gender.

I walk to the stairs and start the long (agonizing) trip up to the second floor. Half way up I hear the front door shut. I turn around, expecting someone to be there, but no one's there. Not a soul. The only sound I can hear is the scrape of plates as Itachi is cleaning up the dining table, and the closing of cupboards coming from the kitchen.

Well, obviously whoever came in or out is a ninja. No doubt about it. Ha-ha, I'd laugh if I turned around and they were right in front of me. I turn back around, nope, no ninjas, and keep climbing up the stairs. I reach the top and let out a sigh. Now, time to say sorry to Blondie.

I stand in front of the door with the name plaque, 'Deidara' my right hand raised ready to knock. I slightly tap at the door. No answer. I try again, a little harder in case he didn't hear me. Still no answer. I knock again. "Hey, it's Himeko." No answer. Damn it, why does this guy have to be such a stubborn ass? I knock once again, harder this time. "Hey, it's Himeko, I jus' wanna talk." No answer, but I hear movement coming from inside.  
"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you and making you bleed, I guess I went a bit over board there, but I really don't like being called a bitch, and plus you were freaking out, so yeah, sorry for mistaking you for Konan, I really didn't mean anything by it, it's just your hair's really long, so yeah, it was hard to tell from the back," From the front too actually, but let's just leave that out. "But, I expect an apology as well, you had no right to call me a bitch for such a small thing! 'I might be a bit mean sometimes and teasing, but I'm anything but a bitch, so yeah, just thought you outta' know."

I go to turn away, but see the door open slightly to reveal a bit of blond hair.

"…rry." The voice from inside mumbles.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, could you repeat?" I ask a smirk on my face.

"Sorry." He whispers.

"That's better." I say smiling. "Thank you for saying sorry."

The door opens up wider to show his face. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything, I'm just saying sorry; guess I had a bad day at work…yeah" He says, looking to the side.

"Good, then we're on the same terms."

"Good."

"Good."

We look at each other for a second, before going our separate ways, him quickly closing his door, and me walking to my room, which is like three steps away.

I walk into my temporary room. I guess this'll be my home for the next two weeks, huh. I lean against the door and sigh. What am I going to do here? God, I've only just got here and I've already gained an enemy/rival, not to mention that the guys in this house are a bunch of bishonen! God I wouldn't be surprised if I get raped here…wait…is there a lock on this door? I turn around and check the door knob. No lock. Fuck. I'm shitted. I'm stuffed. I'm dead. I sink down to the floor, and pull my knees to my chest. I start rocking back and forth. Okay Himeko, everything will be fine, everything will be just fine, if anyone try's anything, my money's on Sasori, I'll just yell for Itachi. Yeah, that's right, I have Itachi, and Konan, and they'll keep me safe, I hope.

Knock  
Knock

AHH! SHIT! That scared the shit out of me! I hop up off the floor and take the door knob in my hand, ready to turn. Wait, who is it?

Knock knock knock knock knock knock!

Whoa, geeze, calm down! I'm about to open the door.

Knock knock knock "Hime!"

Oh shit. I quickly retract my hand away from the door knob. It's _him_.

"Hime, come play!

Hell no! Never in a million years!

"Ah, sorry Tobi, but I'm taking a shower!" I lie through the door.

"Ok Hime I'll come back later!"

I lean my head against the door and wait until I hear Tobi go downstairs, which really isn't all that hard since it sounds like a herd of elephants, before I walk into the bathroom. Can't be too safe in this house. Luckily the bathroom at least has a lock, if it didn't I wouldn't be game to take a shower.

I walk to the grand shower; it really is luxurious, with white tiling all around the inside and not a speck of grime in sight. It even has Dove body wash stored in the shower rack and top quality shampoo and conditioner. Come to think of it, Konan probably set up this room before I came. Would definitely explain the girl magazines next to the toilet.

I strip off my cloths and walk into the shower. I turn the taps on and let the warm water hit me, running down my head and body. I lean against the side wall, letting the water pelt over my body. Man, how am I going to be able to cope here for two weeks? Seriously. I bet there are even more people who live here, and I haven't even met them yet. I wonder if there will be more weirdos. Probably. It wouldn't be a surprise. So far there are only two normal people in this house, Konan and Itachi. I thought Sasori was normal until he pulled that little stunt before. What a flirt, if he thinks I'm that easy then he's got another thing coming! Guess I'll have to put up with the craziness for two weeks. Who knows, it might actually be fun. Maybe…hopefully.

I push off of the wall and turn the water off. Shit. I hate it when it goes ice cold. I step out of the shower, the water dripping off me and making a small puddle on the bathmat. I reach for a towel on the rack beside the shower. No towel. Fuck. I have to walk outside, naked, to get a towel out of the cupboard. Oh my shit. This is a nightmare, a total nightmare! What if that pervert God comes in? There's no lock! Even worse, what if Itachi comes in? Actually no, Itachi's too polite. What if Tobi comes in? Okay, okay, you can do this Himeko! You just have to be as quick as kid flash!

I walk to the door and put my hand on the knob. Okay, on the count of three. One…two..three! I quickly turn the knob and jerk the door open. Thank God no one's in the room. I run over to the cupboard and pull it open like a mad man. Towel, towel, towel, where's a towel? There, bottom shelf! I grab the soft grey towel as quick as lightening and wrap it around my body. Phew, that could have been messy. I sink down to the floor and lie down. Wow, this floor is really soft. I feel the carpet with my hands, smoothing it out and grabbing it. So soft! I roll around on the floor. This is fun, it's so soft!

Knock  
Knock

SHIT!

"Himeko?"

AHHH! It's the God of perverts! Sasori! "Don't come in, I'm not decent!" I yell out from the floor.

"All the better I say." He says from outside the door.

What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuck? Who does this guy think he is?

"No, don't come in!" I yell out again.

"I'm coming in!"

What? No! I see the door start to open. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! I quickly roll myself over behind the bed. This person! Oh my God! I hear the door open fully, then close.

"Hey, lil' Hime, where are you?"

I reach my hand over the bed and grab a pillow. I throw it toward the door where Sasori is while yelling. "Out!" 'I'm getting changed!'"

"Whoa, calm down now, Konan wanted me to ask you what you would rather have for dinner, Fish or Pork?"

I stick my head up from behind the bed. "Fish, and why couldn't you ask me this after I was dressed?" I yell in frustration.

"Because, frankly, I wanted to catch a glimpse of the Hime's cute body."

I feel my face start to heat up. No! Don't you dare blush Himeko! Don't you dare! I reach my hand over the bed and pick up another pillow, once again chucking it at him.

"Out!" I yell.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

I pick up another pillow and raise it in the air as a threat.

"Fish, huh, Kisame will be happy about that." He mutters on the way out.

Kisame? Who's that? Seems like he likes fish. Hmm. So I've just found out about another person who resides in this house. Wonder if he's a weirdo…probably.

I get up from the floor, awkwardly holding the towel over my naked body. Guess I should get dressed huh? I walk to the cupboard and go inside, going to my bag full of clothes and pulling out a pair of navy blue track pants and a casual, black singlet. Once I'm dressed I walk over to the bed and flop down so I'm lying on my stomach. I guess a little nap wouldn't do any harm. I move up the bed and grab what's left of the pillows and hug them into my body. Sooooo comfy. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep and to the land of dreams. Or it could be the land of nightmares considering where I am at the moment.

* * *

**Well, there we go, chapter three. Please, if you just read that, review and tell me what you think. **

**Next chapter should be out in a month tops, I've already started on it :D Some of it's in Deidara's view :)**

**Anyway, review! Give me some ideas as to what these hooligans should get up to!**


	4. Information Chapter

**||The Himeko Chronicles Extra Info||**

Sorry for not updating in a long time :L I was quite busy and I was also lazy. This year I really want to write more though, so I'll try harder.  
The next chapter is almost done though, it's actually more words then I planned, but I couldn't just stop at where it was. I personally like this next chapter :) Muahaha.

**Question:** Would you like shorter chapters and faster updates? Or Longer chapters and slower updates?

OK, on to the small amount of info I have provided for your knowledge-  
An inside look on…

**||Himeko||**

Name: Himeko Hanazaka

Age: 14 and a half

Personality: Himeko is a kind person at heart but she has her Yankee/rough side which tends to get her into some bad situations. She also tends to have a wee bit of a potty mouth :L (Maybe her and Hidan will get along? ;L)

General physical description: Blonde hair reaching just past the shoulders with light brown highlights and full fringe, aqua blue eyes, pale smooth skin, no acne/pimples/etc. Skinny.

Type of home/ neighbourhood: A rich area, although strangely enough has a haunted house at the end of the street, and a resident hobo who lives in the bus shelter across the road. Hurhurhur ;) The hobo will be explained in a later chapter ;D

Relationship status: Single

Current family: Mother and Father. Mother, Amy Hanazaka. Father, Atsuchi Hanazaka

Family background: Himekos father is Japanese, and her mother Australian.

Friends: Scarlet Woods. ;)

Job: N/A

Dress style: Skinny jeans, strapless tops, hoodies, v-neck tops, cargo pants, high top sneakers, canvas shoes, thongs.

Religion: None.

Attitude to religion: Doesn't really think about it.

Favourite pastimes: Surfing the net, reading manga, watching anime, reading fanfiction ;D, hanging with her friends, fantasizing.

Favourite sports: None.

Favourite foods: Sushi, Strawberries, Apples, Lollipops, dumplings.

Strongest positive personality trait: Is a kind person, she's knows what's good, and what's bad, if she ever sees someone in need of help, she'll help them.

Strongest negative personality trait: Sometimes her Yankee side can get the better of her. 

**|| Character Ages||**

Himeko- 14 and a half

Tobi- 15 (or IS he? Lol)

Deidara- 16

Sasori- 16

Hidan- 17

Kakuzu- 17 and a half

Zetsu- 18

Itachi- 19

Kisame- 19

Konan- 20

Pein- 20

**Fact:** There may or may not be (may) an appearance of another character that may or may not annoy you. It is a he. Himeko does not like him. He will be coming in a chapter further in the future.

I'm just going to say here, that this fic is rated T. It WILL have inappropriate language, so, if you don't like cussing, don't read this. Go read a K rated story or something. Hidan is in this fic (obviously) so he will definitely be cussing and Himeko (due to the Yankee side in her) cusses sometimes as well. Deidara also cusses when he's angry :L

Also, guys, I want ideas as to what they can get up to. I already have countless ideas for them, but I need more! So if you have an idea, review or send me a message telling me, I might use it, I might not, depends if I like it or not.


	5. I've really got to stop dreaming

Well, finally, here's chapter 5 =_= This was supposed to be out ages ago, but I got caught up with school :P So anyway, there's probably heaps of mistakes in here, but I just wanted to get it out, so I'll fix it up later. Hopefully I'll quickly breeze through chapter 6 :

Hope you like this chapter, any questions, just review or message me :)

* * *

_**Deidara**_

__I lay on my bed, thinking about what just happened.

"_This doesn't mean I like you or anything, I'm just saying sorry; guess I had a bad day at work…yeah" I say, looking to the side._

"_Good, then we're on the same terms."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

I can't believe I just said sorry to that damned girl. I curl my hands into fists and hit the bed, letting out an agitated groan.

I hear loud knocks on the door to the room beside mine and freeze, tilting my head in the direction of next door to hear better. Sounds like Tobi. I quietly listen, after about 30 seconds; I hear steps skipping away from the door and towards the stairs, then what sounds to be like a herd of elephants raging down them. Yep, definitely Tobi.

I shift my head back to its original position and lay down a while longer, trying to calm down and get a peaceful mind, but failing. There was really only one thing that could calm me. I hoist myself off of my bed, standing up straight and stretching my muscles. I then walk over to my desk, sitting down and opening up a draw on the left and bringing out a large container. Whenever I get stressed, I always go to my clay. Bringing out the clay, I also take out some tools from the draw above the last. As I'm about to grab a clump of clay in my hand, I hear yet more knocks from the guest room. It's definitely not Tobi, I would've heard him coming from a mile away. Well I didn't hear him before, but I was too deep in thought to be listening then. Who could it be this time?

"I'm coming in!" I hear from outside the hall. That was Sasori. Oh great, I guess this means flirt mode's been turned on. Sasori was, how to put it, I guess a bit of a ladies man in terms, and he loved a challenge. Guess the brat's his new target, although, I doubt she'll fall for him so easily. Sasori, I think you might have met your match here. Not that I care what he does with that brat.

I'm about to go back to my clay when I hear a loud yell from next door.

"Out!"

Whoa, that was loud. I wonder what Sasori's doing? Curious, I stand up from my desk, pushing the wooden chair back, and walk to the door. As I come out of my room, Sasori walks out of the brats. I smirk as he looks over to me.

"I thought you only seduced older women yeah?"

He slightly smirks, and answers. "Well, this one's caught my attention, plus she is quite cute."

I raise an eyebrow. What a womanizer.

"Hmm? 'What's the problem?" Sasori asks. "Do you like her?" Sasori's eyes narrow and his smirk grows wider.

I splutter. "Of course not!"

"Well then," Sasori says, his face going back to its normal look, the half lidded eyes and lazy smile. "we don't have a problem."

He starts to walk off, but I speak up. "You know, she won't be seduced easily, she's not like the other women yeah."

He pauses for a slight second, but regains himself. "We'll see." He says walking past me and off down the hall.

Dammit, I hate it when that guy gets a big head! Now the damn flirt thinks I like the little brat! No way! Grah! Annoying! I wasn't defending that damn girl at all! I just hate his big head! He gets big headed about his puppets, he's big headed about women; he's big headed about everything! Damn that red headed man whore!

I stomp back inside my room, slamming my door shut behind me. I trudge to my desk, and roughly sit myself down on the wooden chair. I let out a huff. Now, time for some relaxing time with my precious clay. God that sounded so gay.

About four hours later, I lean back in my chair and take in the art I had made for today. Three spiders, two birds, a voodoo doll that somewhat resembled Sasori, and a crown. I look at the crown funny; it was the first time I had made something like it, I don't even know why, I just seemed to subconsciously make it. Oh well, it turned out pretty good for something I had never attempted before. I yawn, putting a hand to my mouth. Geeze, I'm hungry. I look over to the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was about five. I grin. Yes, dinner should be ready by about now. I get up, quickly packing away the clay and tools, and leaving the clay figurines on the desk to dry and harden.

I walk out of my room, only to be greeted by the smell of fish wafting up from the kitchen. Mmm, that smells good. I look over to next door and frown. Damn, first I get fired from my job, and then I get hounded by a stupid brat when I get back home. I stroke my nose, remembering the almighty punch she had given me hours ago. Damn that girl, I have to admit though, she is cute. Wait, no! What am I thinking? Bad Deidara! Bad!

I quickly dash to the bathroom to take a quick leak and to wash my hands of the sticky, grey clay.

I walk out of the bathroom just as Itachi walks along the hall and down the stairs. What was he doing? He came from the direction of my room. But his room is on the third floor. Wait, don't tell me, he was visiting that annoying girl. Great, don't tell me Itachi likes that girl as well. No. No way, this is Itachi we're talking about here, he was probably just telling the girl that dinner's ready. Yeah, that's it. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair. I then think of the delicious fish that was waiting for me downstairs and perk up a bit. There's no way some girl is going to get me down. With more of an upbeat stride I walk to the stairs and scale down as quickly as a ninja. I walk through the hall into the dining room, the dining table already set out for the soon to be ready dinner. I walk into the kitchen to see Konan and Itachi preparing the food. Konan finishing up whatever she was cooking, and Itachi setting the fish and other side dishes onto the white plates.

"Looks good." I speak up. Konan turns her head around glancing at me then returning her attention to the food.

"Have you apologised to Himeko?"

"Yes, I've apologised to the br- Himeko." I say rolling my eyes. I really don't see how it's such a big deal."

Konan turns her head again, and gives me a sharp look. "Then you can have dinner, but if I find out you haven't said sorry, I'll castrate you." Konan says, finishing in a menacing tone.

"Ah, ah, okay." Geeze Konan can be terrifying when she wants to be.

"Well, can you go wake Himeko up?"

"What?" Did Konan just say to go wake her up?

"I said, can you go and wake Himeko up please? She's asleep." Konan says while taking the vegetables out of the pot she was just stirring.

"What? No way." I say. As if I'm going to that brat's room and waking her dumb ass up.

"Well I guess no fish for you." Konan says in a sing song voice.

"Okay, fine dammit." I swiftly turn away from the kitchen and head back to the stairs stomping up them to make my annoyance clear. I reach the room beside mine and knock on the door. Tch, why am I even knocking, she's asleep! I open the door and stride into the room. There on the bed laid a sleeping princess. Not! Himeko was lying on her back, her left arm up on the pillow and her right arm lying by her side, her head tilted towards the door. Her hair was messed up and her cloths crumpled. Man, looks like she just had sex, haha. I grin at my thought. I walk up to the bed and poke her arm. No reaction. Great, don't tell me, she's a heavy sleeper? I lean down a bit.

"Hey, brat, wake up." I say poking her arm again. She lightly groans and moves her head a fraction.

"…tachi."

Ah…what did she just say? Tachi? What the hell is that? Tachi…tachi…tachiii…ITACHI! It has to be! Itachi! That's what she meant…wait…why did she say Itachi? I think for a second.

_Man, looks like she just had sex, haha._

My eyes bulge and I stumble backwards, tripping and landing on my bottom. Oh my God…oh my God…oh my GOD! No! They couldn't of! No! There's no way! He didn't! She didn't! Wha-! Ah-! HUH? Wait…Itachi walked back from her room before, could he have…and she…? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They couldn't of..they-. I'm so confused! But this is Itachi here, he wouldn't of, to her…they wouldn't…they couldn't. No. I'm jumping to conclusions. There's no way. Great, now I'm becoming a pervert like that big headed Sasori.

I get up from the floor, dusting my bum off. I then walk over to the bed, this time leaning over to face her. This time I speak louder and shake her shoulders.

"Hey, wake up!."

_**Himeko**_

I walk out of the bathroom, only a small towel wrapped around my body, and another in my hand, drying off my hair. Suddenly Sasori appears; he smirks then puts a hand around my back and tugs me up against his body. Slowly he walks me up against the closest wall and grabs my waist; he lowers his head down against my neck and starts lightly kissing and licking all the way up to my chin.

"N-no, stop!" I yell out. He doesn't respond and keeps on going. With his other hand he grabs my thigh and slithers his hand up the towel barely covering my privets.

"NO!" I yell. Suddenly Sasori is yanked off of me. I quickly grab the towel covering my body. I look over to Itachi holding Sasori by the front of his shirt. He gives him a menacing look, and quickly, Sasori stumbles back and runs out the room. Itachi straightens himself up, and looks over to me. He walks closer with a passive look upon his face. Upon reaching me, he takes my face in his hands, moving a stray hair back behind my ear. He leans down and takes my lips into a soft kiss. He separates from me, and looks into my eyes.

"Himeko, I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, Itachi." I whisper back.

Itachi once again takes my lips, then pulls my body away from the wall and over to the bed. He lightly sets me down, and then gets onto the bed, crouching over me. He puts his hand to my cheek and looks into my eyes.

"Himeko." He whispers.

"Itachi."

"Himeko."

"Itachi."

I slowly roll over and open my eyes half way, only to see Itachi leaning over me, his bangs hanging and hitting his cheeks. I close my eyes again and slowly roll back over. I must still be dreaming.

Itachi kisses me on the lips and strokes my face. He looks into my eyes and pokes me on the arm.

"Wake up." He whispers into my ear.

"Mmm, Itachi."

He pokes me in the arm again.

"Wake up." He whispers.

"Mmm."

Itachi moves his hands to my shoulders and grabs them hard. He starts to shake them violently.

"Ah, Itachi?"

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes flash open, only to be met with dark pupils surrounded by crystal blue, and blond hair.

"Ah?" I yell out and quickly sit up, only to meet foreheads with the person in front of me.

"Ow! Fuck!." The person yells and stumbles backwards.

I sit up and grab a pillow to protect myself. Sitting on the floor is none other than the blond bimbo Deidara. Geeze, the twat nearly scared me half to death! Ah, and now my head hurts to! I rub my forehead, and then look down to Deidara when he lets out a loud groan. He looks up to me and gives me a scowl.

"What is it with you and hurting me?" He yells while rubbing his forehead.

"Ah, ah, sorry, I ah, didn't mean to." I say from my place on the bed. "But, you were the one who was leaning over me anyway! Were you watching me sleep or something?"

"Huh? No Way! Why would I want to watch something like you sleep?"

"Something? I'm not a something I'm a person!"

"Whatever, I only came up to tell you that dinner's ready!"

"Ah, it is?" I perk up at the mention of dinner.

"Yes, it is."

I quickly stand up from the bed with a wide grin on my face. Deidara looks at me weirdly.

"Eh…what's with you?" He asks taking a small step back.

"Huh? Nothing, what are we waiting for let's go, there's food!" I say walking to the door.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Deidara asks from close behind.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing gets between me and food, especially when I'm starving."

Forgetting about Deidara (for now) I ninja transport myself downstairs (okay so I ran, no harm in perking up the story) . I walk into the dining room to find the expensive dining table once again set up beautifully and filled with wonderful smelling salmon. Everybody I met was sitting around the table obviously waiting for Deidara and me to come down. I feel a bit guilty for making them wait, but then shake it off once Deidara comes in.

"Hey Kisame." He says walking past me (also giving me a glare at the same time), and sitting down across from a person I have yet to meet. Also a person I did not notice until now. Was he there before? I swear he wasn't. This "newcomer" was the strangest yet. With blue gelled up hair, sharp teeth, small beady black eyes, and blue tinged skin, he almost resembled a ferocious shark.

"Hey Deidara," the shark man spoke, his voice deep and rough, "heard yah got fired from your job today."

Huh? He got fired? Oh, no wonder he was so pissy. Guess he isn't a _total _jerk like I thought. I mean, I'd be a bit pissy too if I had just been fired from my job.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Deidara asks the shark man.

"Zetsu."

"Of course."

Zetsu? Another person has been revealed.

"Hey Himeko," I snap out of another of my thinking dazes to hear Konan's voice, "you can sit down you know." She says nodding to the chair in front of her…which is right next to the God of perverts, Sasori, who is now looking and smiling at me very suggestively; great.  
Like the soldier I am, I walk over and take the seat, sitting down slowly while avoiding Sasori's gaze.

"Sorry Himeko, we would have woken you up sooner, but Itachi just couldn't bring himself to awake you." Konan says giving Itachi a glance.

I freeze.

"Um, pardon?"

"Oh, earlier Itachi went up to tell you that dinner's on, but he couldn't bring himself to wake you, you looked so peaceful apparently." Konan said giving me a wide smile and glancing at Itachi.

Shit. Poo. Turkeys. Damn. Crap.

So when I thought I was still dreaming I actually wasn't? That was the real Itachi standing over me? Crap, what if he heard me? I usually talk in my sleep. Dammit. I pray to God that I wasn't talking in my sleep.

"Yeah, she was having a pleasant sleep alright."

I quickly turn my head to Deidara. What does he mea-. Deidara looks at me with suspicious eyes. He heard me. He heard me talking in my sleep. Dammit I done for, he's totally going to use this against me that bastard. Okay Himeko, just don't mention anything, don't bring it up, maybe the knock on the head I gave him before altered his memory a bit? Not likely. Damn, I hope he doesn't say anything otherwise my life is ruined. Okay, not ruined but you get my drift.

"Ah-hem."

Everybody suddenly turns to the person who made the cough, including me, suddenly forgetting about my little 'dilemma'.

"Am I invisible or something?" The shark man says with a twitching eyebrow.

"OH, Kisame, I'm sorry!" Konan pretty much yells. "Kisame, this is Himeko, Himeko, Kisame."

I smile at shark man. He looks at me and says,

"Haha, how are ya' little Hime? Guess ya' got a spot of bad luck being stuck with us for two weeks, HAHA." He finishes with a loud guffawing laugh.

"Kisame." Konan says in a terse tone.

He looks over to Konan and shrugs, stopping his laughter and going back to the food in front of him.

"Haha, ignore Kisame Himeko, he's just joking around, you'll be fine here, haha." She ends with a nervous laugh and a glance to the side.

Oh great, because that's meant to be reassuring, and damn! Fishface called me Hime but I'm not going to say anything cause' he seriously looks as though he could eat me with just one bight. After the talking, everybody continues to eat in awkward silence, the only noise being the scraping of knives and forks across the white porcelain plates. Not to mention the occasional glances and smirks from the God of Perverts. The silence continues until Deidara suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, by the way where's lea- ah," Deidara stops mid-sentence and quickly glances at me. I catch Konan and the rest of the table give him wide eyed glares. "ah, I mean Pein?"

"Out." Konan answers tersely, keeping her head down.

Queue even more awkward silence. I sit in my seat wondering about what exactly had just happened. Why did they get so tense when Deidara said…lea…? Is this Pein? Cool name by the way. But What's lea? Is his real name Lee or something? Maybe they don't want me to know. Lea…leon? Leap? Leak? Lean? Litre? Leader? Leech? Wait! Leader! That sounds right…leader…? But why would Deidara call this guy leader? Oh I have no idea I'm so confused! I take the last piece of food roughly with my fork and shove it into my mouth, chewing with frustration. Sasori notices and looks towards me. In return I give him a deadly glare that I only use when I'm really ticked off. He seems to get the message (to back off) and slowly turns his head back to his own meal. I finish the last bight with a large gulp and set my knife and fork down.

"Thank you for that meal, it was really delicious." I say sincerely. It was actually, no offence to my mother, one of the best I had had in a long time.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Itachi says, setting his utensils down and giving me the smallest of smiles.

I stop breathing.

I die.

Itachi made the meal. I feel like crying tears of joy, for I have just eaten food cooked by Itachi. I am so very happy. While I'm having my 'moment' Konan, with the help of Itachi, takes away all the empty plates and glasses and carries them off to the kitchen. I'm so far gone into the imaginary fantasy of my brain that I don't even get up to offer them help; and then I feel it; evil eyes boring into my mind, scanning it, judging it. Who dares look at with such atrocious eyes? I look up and around, Kisame is gone and so is Sasori, all that's left is blue squinty eyes, and long blonde hair. Deidara looks at me, squinting his eyes and arching his eyebrows as if to say, 'What are you thinking about brat?'

I glare back at him and think 'None of your business bimbo.' He gives me an angry look in return, sticks up the finger, then violently pushing his chair back, walks away with his fists clenched.

…Shit, he can't really read my thoughts can he? I scrunch up my eyebrows as I ponder over the thought. I close my eyes thinking, and then wonder on to other thoughts.

So, I'm in a house full of mostly guys who are older than me, with only one woman. One of them is a womanizer, pervert, another is a crazy bimbo who most likely wants to kill me, another is a possible psycho maniac killer hiding behind a mask and a child's personality, and one is pretty march a shark…this is not looking good. The only sane ones are Itachi and Konan.

Great.

Well at least Itachi will protect me, I'm sure. Ahh Itachi, my knight in shining armour, my saviour, my God, my zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ…

* * *

TBC in chapter 6...


End file.
